Dreams
by Jirachi At Sundown
Summary: Everyone has a dream, a goal to achieve. But as I walked into that room, gazing upon the Transmutation Circle, something deep inside of me told me to run. Because that day, I felt as if thousands of those dreams would die. (A little thing I whipped up in ten minutes at a writing lounge at the library, cover photo was taken by me)


**A/N: Ok so during November, I would go to the library every Sunday for a Writing Lounge for NaNoWriMo. 2017 was my first time going, and on the last Sunday, we had a list of starting sentences and had to make a story. I had chosen "** **Today was the day a thousand dreams would die and a single dream would be born." Reading that, I had been reminded of Hoenheim's situation from Fullmetal Alchemist. Like, dreams equaled people, and several sacrificed for one, the mysterious wipeout of Xerxes. Get it? Also, I had no references to the episode, and it had been a while, so I know a lot will be off. So yeah, here's the 527 words I wrote in the 10 minute time limit we had, with slight editing. (So of course its ain't gonna be great since I was rushing it)**

…o0o…

Today was the day a thousand dreams would die and a single dream would be born.

At least, that's how some people would put it. What a sick way of thinking. Every person has a dream; a goal to accomplish.

But when the king summoned me, I had a gut feeling that many of those dreams would die.

I didn't know why I felt that. Something in my subconscious screamed at me to turn back, but… he was the king, and after being released as a slave, I owed him so much, so I had to go.

I put my hand on the doorknob, gulping slightly. Why am I so nervous? Nothing's wrong. I kept telling myself that, but it seemed like a plain lie and I don't know why.

I shook my head, golden strands of hair falling from its ponytail. No, don't dwell on it. I walked in, looking around the room. There was a large circle on the stone ground, with many lines weaving between detailed symbols on it, and I recognized it as a transmutation circle. But looking at the unfamiliar patterns, I couldn't tell what kind.

Next to it, I saw his majesty and several guards holding a small glass container, with a black wisp of smoke inside. A large, beady violet eye stared back at me; it's the homunculus.

"AH! Hoenheim, how nice of you to join us!" The king called, a bright sparkle in his aged, hazel eyes. I nodded, bowing politely.

"Of course sir."

He waved a hand, and I straightened, eyeing him curiously. The old man gestured to the transmutation circle. "Do you know what this is?"

I shook my head. "No sir."

He beamed at it, as if the circle held the answers to the universe. "It's what'll grant me immortality."

I froze. Immortality? Impossible, All is One, One is All. Everything dies and goes back to the earth, grows plants, which are eaten by animals, which then dies, and it all comes full circle. Nothing could be pulled out of that circle, or, in this case… turn it into a VERY LONG oval. "I-immortality, sir?" I stammer, eyeing the array cautiously. The king doesn't seem to notice, and continues to smile brightly.

"Yes, yes! According to the Homunculus, this array can grant me immortality!" He handed the glass containing the homunculus to me, as he strutted towards the center of the circle. "We will all live forever!"

 _No no no no no, what's the toll? The price?!_

I shuffle around with the homunculus, awkwardly standing off to the side as the king motioned for another alchemist to come. "Alright, Hoenheim, be ready to witness greatness.

The alchemist gulped, but with a nervous smile, he touched the array. It lit up, golden lights dancing across the ground. I could smell the ozone weave into the air, but something inside me was screaming to get out of there. But what could possibly go wrong?

The lights flashed a dark purple, lightning shooting around the room as people dashed about in a panic. The king looked very confused as I stumbled back in surprise.

And all hell broke loose.

…o0o…

 **AN: yeah, I know, not much, sooooo… sorry I wasted your time XD**


End file.
